rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Nurelius Vynlaz
Nurelius Vynlaz, '''born '''Vynlaz Sunsorrow, is a malevolent and hateful Darkfallen under the service of the Banshee Queen. In life, he was known for his intelligence and audacity with magics. He was seen as a refined and noble person, who would had taken his father's position when he departed. Today he is seen in several locations in the Plaguelands, doing any requests from the Undercity. Personality In life, Vynlaz was known for enjoying parties and joining ceremonies. He was a joyful person, but that never took him away of his studies. Because his father was a magister in Silvermoon, Vynlaz always wanted to out-shadow his own father, to become even better then him. He is known for reading and being stubborn in his discussions. He was serene when he was in libraries, and hated being disturbed while reading a book. In undeath, Vynlaz's own feelings changed. No longer did he loved gatherings nor celebrations. He loves the aroma of pestilence. He hates everyone who lives, specially the elves. He renegades his own heritage and claims that his new people is the dead. Books bore him now, his sadistic nature makes him go and find something to amuse him, to learn from experience rather then a book. Discussing does not intrigue him anymore, he thinks it is something rather for imbeciles. He could be seen talking to others, but it is his own mere allusion of his own decadence of his mind. Appearance In life, Vynlaz stood as a tall elf. He was known for having a handsome visage and a well build body. His pure blond hair and light blue eyes made the town girls fallow him anywhere. His ears stood high and strong, something he was proud of. He wore anything that would make him look better then the rest, he certainly wanted to stand out. In undeath, Vynlaz's once good looking body changed. His face began to rot, looking almost as a skeleton. His eyes began to seem pupil-less and deep dark. His skin turned from a vivid, flesh color, to a putrid, pale green. His clothing now resemble his state of being, wearing dark robes and shoes. History Beginnings Vynlaz was born several years before the War of the Three Hammers, to a good family. Since he was young, he wanted to become even better then his father, who was a magister at the time. Since then, he has entered a life of books and study, different from his sibling who loved the outdoors. Vynlaz was called "bookworm" by many of his friends and family. Vynlaz did not care as much for the name, as he was doing what he loved. He was initially under the mentorship of a friend of his father, whom was a magister as well. Together, Vynlaz learned the basics of magic, and the written art. He knew that these were not enough, so he began to teach himself. Several years later, he knew that he was ready to face the world. Vynlaz sent several letters of recommendations to Dalaran to find a person who would become his mentor. After some rejections, Vynlaz was accepted to study there. He said his last good byes to his homeland, not knowing the future. Dalaran Vynlaz traveled to the magical city of Dalaran. Of course, he was not impressed, as much of its features were similar to high elven architecture. He was impressed on how the humans would devout so much time in magic. He was accepted into the mentorship of Magus Calixtus. Their teacher-student relationship was not the best, Calixtus had a bad temper and would punish Vynlaz in any occasion. He always wanted to ease the situations as he knew that Calixtus was his way to higher magics. Vynlaz was under his mentorship for several years. He wasn't ready for the much more difficult passage. He was given to Magus Melian, a fellow high elf. In a huge contrast, their relationship was a whole lot better. Because of that, learning was easier. With Melian, Vynlaz was finally accepted into the Kirin tor as a junior mage, he needed to become graduate. Wars The orcs began to devastate the southern kingdom, and they began to move north. Their alliance with the amani trolls prompted a huge treat to the elven kingdom. Vynlaz was in favor of the Alliance. He took everything he had and went back home. He enlisted himself to serve in the military and fight not just the orc, but the one thing he hated the most, the Amani Trolls. Much of his time was in battle, attacking the advancing Horde army. The sight of the forest being burn down, destroyed by the Horde and the Trolls made Vynlaz rage, after all, he was a proud High elf. With the conjoined forces of the Alliance and the Elven Kingdom, Vynlaz saw that venguance that he wanted to see from the death of many of his comrades. Victory after victory, Vynlaz fought until the battle at Darrowmere Lake, were him and his comrades destroyed the troll army and captured Zul'jin. May he rot for ever. Category:Horde Category:Forsaken Category:Undead Category:Mage Category:Back story